


Restart

by iconis



Category: Backstreet Boys, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 10:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iconis/pseuds/iconis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin and AJ and the life after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Restart

AJ jogs up the steps to his bus and nods at the driver. The show is over and the crew is almost ready to roll out and move on to the next city. AJ doesn't mind, anymore, he's used to the rhythm of things again. It has been easier than he anticipated, and more frustrating and gratifying than ever. Life is so much sharper now, clearer, every place has its own distinct feel, and it's terrifying and invigorating at the same time.

AJ moves deeper into the bus and grabs a bottle of water from the table, downs half of it in a few big gulps. He can feel sweat running down his back, the band of his cap feels cool against his forehead and the heat and humidity sends shakes down his spine. AJ shrugs a little, to get the fabric sticking to his skin to loosen up and drinks down the rest of his water. He strips out of his clothes, drops them on the floor and kicks them into a pile in the corner. There's time to deal with dirty clothes later. AJ scratches his belly and steps into the bathroom, turns the shower on.

A couple of minutes later AJ hears the bus driver holler something, thinking it's just a warning that they're moving in a minute, and shouts back an affirmation. Sure enough, the bus starts with a little jerk, the rumble of the engine far quieter than before, just a steady hum AJ feels under his feet and while he can't see the movement, he can feel it.

The water is delightfully cool but the supply is limited and after a few short minutes, AJ turns the shower off. There's a fresh towel hanging from a hook, and AJ rubs his face and his arms, scrubs his back lightly before wrapping the towel around his waist. He opens the door and steps out of the bathroom. He glances at the couch area and startles.

"Shit, man, scared me."

"Hi, baby. Sorry." Kevin murmurs at AJ, glancing at him before turning his back to the screen of AJ's laptop. One long leg rests on the couch and Kevin shifts, lifts his other leg up, too, closing the lid of the laptop, and smiles at AJ. "You mind?"

AJ grins sweetly, and walks to the couch, perches lightly on the edge of the table.

"No, man. You stayin' tonight?"

"If you want?" Kevin smiles, one eyebrow lifting slightly.

"Yeah, Kev, of course. It's been awhile." AJ grins wider. He's pleased. It's taken Kevin awhile to get back to almost normal, to come and sweep AJ up into his bear hugs, like Kevin's been scared that suddenly now AJ'll break, after everything's mostly okay.

"Good. I wasn't sure." Kevin smiles, curls his hand around AJ's calf and squeezes lightly. "Sit down, we mi-"

" - might crash. Kev 101." AJ grins even harder, moves and drops down on the couch, sliding down a little, relaxing against Kevin. "Good show after the first quarter."

"Yeah, absolutely. I still don't know whether we should change the set a little, make it more balanced."

AJ closes his eyes, turns his head a little, leans against Kevin's shoulder. The post-show high has passed, AJ feels drowsy and loose. Kevin's thumb is tracing patterns on his bare knee and he can feel the touch down to his toes. He takes a deep breath, lets it out slowly. This is still unfamiliar, the touches, the feel of skin on skin, how different it feels after the numbness. Kevin turns his head, nuzzles AJ's head lightly.

"You good, baby? Should put some clothes on, you'll catch a cold." Kevin's voice is quiet and gentle.

"I was thinking I could just get in bed and stay there."

Kevin laughs, low and sweet.

"You'll just wake up in a couple of hours and stay up half the night anyway."

AJ hums, sighing.

"I know. You just need to entertain me, man."

"I could tap dance for you?"

AJ snorts, turns his head so he's almost face to face Kevin.

"I was maybe thinking something else." AJ nudges Kevin a little, spreads his legs a bit, towel opening up a little.

Kevin grins, shakes his head.

"Bad, baby."

"You can't blame me for trying."

"And I didn't even say no, yet."

AJ grins, lifts his head up, waiting. Kevin kisses the corner of his mouth, hums sweetly. "You hungry? I got the fridges restocked."

AJ perks up, shifts a bit.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Kevin reaches and opens up the lid of the laptop.

"You get-"

"Yeah."

"And-"

"Yes."

AJ laughs and kisses Kevin's neck lightly, pushing himself up.

"Thank you." AJ walks up to his bags and gets out a t-shirt and sweats, pulls them on. "You hungry?"

Kevin nods, frowning as he looks at the something on the screen.

"I could eat. Didn't get much after the show."

AJ opens the fridge door, blinks.

"You planning on staying longer? 'Cause I ain't gonna live on sprouts for longer than an hour or two."

"I might. And there's everything you need there, no whining."

"Yeah, yeah. Everything I need, if I was a rabbit."

"Hardy har har."

"I live to amuse you. Salad?"

"And sandwiches."

"You're gonna help me with that."

Kevin murmurs something to himself, grins.

"Fine."

 

After eating, AJ settles himself against Kevin on the bunk, burping lightly in Kevin's direction and laughs when Kevin's face scrunches up.

"You and Nicky need to stop doing that, it's disgusting."

"Uh-huh." AJ reaches over Kevin, picks up the remote and turns the TV on. "Bad me. Since you're always so well behaved, shouldn't offend your delicate senses."

Kevin pokes AJ's side.

"Compared to you two, yeah."

AJ squirms closer. The heat and the contact make him warm from the inside out; Kevin's strength is obvious when AJ traces his fingers along Kevin's arm and hip. Kevin shivers a little under his fingers.

"Careful. Tickles."

"'s the point."

"Oh, tickling's the point, huh?"

AJ grins, looks at Kevin.

"You could say that."

Kevin's smile widens into a grin and he turns a little to face AJ better, watching him so closely it makes AJ wish for his sunglasses.

"What?"

"Nothing. Gorgeous."

"Shut up."

"'k." Kevin squints a little. "You doin' good, baby?"

AJ shrugs, smiles. "One day at time. Good day, today."

Kevin nods slowly, drops a kiss on AJ's lips.

"Good. Good."

"I think so, too."

AJ watches Kevin blink slowly. Still, after all these years, Kevin's eyes on him make him react. Things are so different now, there's a distance that wasn't there before, yet they're closer than ever. AJ has come to accept it. He has mended his bridges to the best of his abilities, the rest he's leaving up to time.

Kevin's fingers scratch his beard lightly.

"Don't think too hard. Get wrinkles." Kevin's tone is light, and AJ wants to kiss the smirk off his face.

"You'd know, oh ancient one."

"Ah, reverting to old insults, I see."

AJ grins, nodding. He presses tighter against Kevin, breathes him in by disguising it as a deep sigh.

"Seem to be reverting back to a lot of old habits. " AJ kisses Kevin's jaw lightly.

"I can see that. As long as you stick to the good ones." Kevin's hold on him tightens slightly.

"Sure trying, babe. Sure trying."

"All we ask. You know that."

"Yeah." AJ lifts his head, kisses Kevin firmly. "I know."

"Good. But you can revert back to some of those really good old habits now, too, if you want." Kevin grins. "No pressure, but yeah. Really."

AJ grins, shaking his head.

"Perv."

"No, no. Just. Goal-oriented."

AJ laughs and presses tighter against Kevin, feeling light and happy, so happy.

"Sure. What ever you say, man."


End file.
